User blog:Dimensional consciousness/Ophiuchus
The ninth stage of the Galactic Zodiac Law, Ophiuchus, is transmitted to the planet in the combination of divine aether and water, or fiery waters, which carry the archetype of the sacred wound healer of humanities spiritual ascension.These nine divisions of the Magnum Opus of Alchemical Law meet in Ophiuchus and are three (3) times three (3), plus the Universal Prima Materia (Azoth) life force which equal ten (10), the sacred decad of Pythagoras. *Stage 9 – OPHIUCHUS – it is the Zodiac of God and lasts for 1 month which is Gods month and it lasts for 1 day *Alchemical Theme: Unification, Wound Healing *Element: Water/Aether Themes Creatrix connectivity, Pure Transparent Crystalline Light, Divine Mother and the cleansing power of cosmic love, recoding the DNA, Aligning to the cosmic heart of Lyra in Andromedan Universal Center and The Aurora Re-encryption latticeworks, Rebirthing, Cleansing the blood, breath, and Mitochondria. Purification of past traumas. recollecting memories from alternate timelines and resurrecting harmony to the monadic station of identity and resonating into embodiment stages of the christ-sophia blueprint, energy-architecture, and flows of living unity. Preparation for integration of the solar mind RA consciousness. Activation of triwave geomantic reconfigrations. Constellation The constellation Ophiuchus is known as the "Serpent Holder" and sits 180 degrees across from the Orion constellation (Osiris). The Orion constellation sits in the opposite direction, which would be considered the anti-galactic center. Ophiuchus and Orion are mirror images of opposing polarity. Together, they represent the ascending path through the Gate of Man meeting at the Gate of Gods. The many Ascension Stages we endure to reach our spiritual Magnum Opus, are the stages of humanity moving through these sequences of consciousness gateways. We all incarnate as earthly beings that evolve through the Precession of the Equinoxes. This takes us through the consciousness realms moving through the ecliptic path of the Gate of Man to eventually complete the evolution cycle, which intersects at the Galactic Center. Once we unify the consciousness experiences through the Gate of Man intersecting with the Galactic Equator at Ophiuchus’ feet, we are potentially given access to The Golden Gate. This allows us to proceed on the Ascension path to become resurrected eternal spiritual beings unified with the Cosmic Holy Spirit. Alchemy This phase is the solar alignment with the Cosmic Aether which is at the core of the Galactic Center, which represents pouring of healing spiritual waters into the earth and humanity from Mother God. Previously, these waters were corrupted by entrapping the Mother principle and Gold Ray Seraphim on earth by the knowledge coveting Serpent. Hence, this is also the symbol for the Fallen Angel. This is why this constellation is both ruled by the Golden Eagle spirit and the Snake. During the ascension cycle this constellation is to return to its original geometry, to represent the union of all polarity as the perfect blueprint of energetic balance and harmony for humanity. Through the embodiment of this energetic balance into perfected unity, in the upcoming Pisces cycle, the knowledge and wisdom is given back to the truth seeker. Therefore, in its highest expression this constellation represents the potential blueprint of divine perfection in a Human Being. It also represents the pending birth of the Christ child growing in the womb of the Divine Mother. It is one with all things and has no opposite. It is capable of healing all human wounds and amplifies spiritual healing in this cycle. It is related to the symbol Phi and reemerging Sophia. Magnum Opus Ancient alchemists have written that the goal of the Great Work is to perfect any substance, creation or situation through its transformation back into its essential divinity, or Art, within the matter realm. Embodying divinity and creating true Art are considered one and the same in Alchemy. The Magnum Opus is also an alchemist term for the arduous process of forming the legendary substance which generates astounding powers that transform base metals into gold and silver. Knowing that our elemental body is shifting from carbon based atoms to higher based elements through frequency shifts; we can connect the dots in our own bodies' spiritual progression related to its alchemical processes. This alchemical transmutation has been referred to symbolically as the substance of the philosopher's stone and is associated with the Elixir, Holy Grail, Eternal Life, Divinity, Quintessence and the Christ. The elixir of the ancient alchemists has essentially claimed the same ability to bring perfection to any substance in matter. When this Alchemical Art is applied to perfect the human body, the elixir cures diseases, returns youth and restores balance with nature. The highest emanation of this mysterious elixir is truly the cosmic aether of Mother's Holy Spirit (the Chalice) returning to the earth during the Ascension cycle. Ascension Stages Inner Sustainability is Integrated Spiritual Ascension and is the ultimate energetic sustainability when we self source from within our Soul and Monad connection, our personal spiritual source field connected directly with God. We end consumptive modeling and vampirism of other people's energies, when we are capable to self source and develop our spiritual bodies and clear Negative Ego and the Pain Body. This process is Humanities Ascension Stages and spiritual Magnum Opus. *Inner Sustained Vs. Energetic Parasitism (ending recycling of reincarnation and Alien Mind Control) *The Ultimate Energetic Sustainability is within your Core God Being *As We are Fully Connected to our Soul-Spirit We are Inner Directed, thus Inner Sustained *Connection to the In Breath and Out Breath of Source – Direct relationship to God with no intermediary *Everyone is accountable to claim personal Sovereignty and Freedom by consciously choosing to participate in personal evolution, this is the GSF Ascension timeline *Divine Will and Divine Source is The Ultimate Intelligence. Choose Divine Will over Personal Will and observe the magic around you. You Now become a part of the Guardianship of the Divine Plan for Humanity *How do we get there? One way is understanding your Lightbody’s function, which is Spiritual Ascension, by focusing on Chakras and our stair step up the 12 Bodies of Intelligence. Galactic Zodiac The Zodiac structural principles are both energetic and geometric which are being aligned to the Alchemical Laws of God hosted by the Aurora Ray System. When astrological alignments occur through major conjunctions between planetary and stellar bodies, forces of alchemy occur which alter frequency current and manifest new creations. This new cosmic alignment changes the stellar architecture of how the Sun transmits the influences of the Zodiac in the Ray System throughout our Solar System. These stages of transmitting alchemical forces to aid consciousness evolution are qualities of which have never been previously exposed to this planet. This is allowing the Alchemical Laws of consciousness evolution to be transmitted through the constellations of which are inherently a part of the organic processes of planetary biological ascension. The Golden Gate The ancients called this circuit path made around the galactic equator, the Gate of the Gods or The Golden Gate. The Orion constellation sits in the opposite direction, which would be considered the anti-galactic center. The ancients called this circuit path the Gate of Man or The Silver Gate. Ophiuchus and Orion are mirror images of opposing polarity. Together, they represent the ascending path through the Gate of Man meeting at the Gate of the Gods. The many Ascension Stages we endure to reach our spiritual Magnum Opus, are the stages of humanity moving through these sequences of Consciousness gateways. We all incarnate as earthly beings that evolve through the Precession of the Equinoxes. This takes us through the consciousness realms moving through the ecliptic path of the Gate of Man to eventually complete the evolution cycle, which intersects at the Galactic Center. Once we unify the consciousness experiences through the Gate of Man intersecting with the Galactic Equator at Ophiuchus’ feet, we are potentially given access to The Golden Gate. This allows us to proceed on the Ascension path to become resurrected eternal spiritual beings unified with the Cosmic Holy Spirit. From our solar system the Galactic Center lies visually along a line that passes through The Golden Gate. This is the Gate to Eternal Life which pours out the Universal Elixir that opens at the end of Precession Cycles. The Golden Gate is located on the circuit path, where the two great celestial spheres intersect together that create four quadrants. The quadrant is one of four circular sectors in the equal division of the planetary sphere. The first great circuit is the path of the Sun through the zodiac made in its annual cycle. The other is the circle path made from the center of our Milky Way galaxy called the galactic equator. The intersection point made between the two circuits located between Taurus and Gemini constellations is known as The Silver Gate. The intersection point of the two circuits between Scorpio and Sagittarius constellations, right under Ophiuchus right foot, is known as The Golden Gate. Krystal Palace The Krystal Waters or amrita is connected with the alchemist’s Philosopher’s stone in the Magnum Opus of spiritual Ascension to birth the Cosmic Christos Consciousness. Krystal Waters and amrita oil are produced when the Negative Ego is offline and undergone Ego Death, and continues to dissolve the myopia of the Ego/Personality thoughts by radically restructuring the brain and body with the liquid hydroplamic spiritual light of the Avatar Christos. It is none other than amrita oil produced by the glands in the Krystal Palace of the brain (circumventricular organs) that is the alchemical process which turns solid matter into a liquid, and back into the raw material or prima material. This is the Magnum Opus in spiritual alchemy to dissolve the current limited sense of oneself and completely rebirth and re-form the Expanding Consciousness into knowing the eternal nature of the self. Category:Blog posts Category:Spiritual Blog Category:Sacred geometry Blog